<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun by ladyofreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051955">Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo'>ladyofreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Stories [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dom Kylo, F/M, Kink, Multiple Orgasms, No Incest, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, breylo - Freeform, light kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Rey Johnson’s birthday and her friends Rose and Gwen were absolutely determined to make it amazing.<br/>Rose decided to take Rey to a very special auction.  House Sugar, a charitable organization that donated money to women creators, was auctioning off… well, to put it bluntly--men.<br/>Rose looped her arm in Rey’s.  “Come on, girlie.  We’re buying you a man tonight.”<br/>“Maybe two,” Gwen said.<br/>And thus begins our journey into Breylo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinky Stories [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy my threesome story starring Rey with the hot Solo twins, Ben and Kylo.  Note:  there is no incest in this story.  The two men pleasure Rey--uh, repeatedly.  (There are a lot, a lot, and a lot of orgasms in here.  Just go with me on that journey.)<br/>Enjoy the fantasy.<br/>Thanks to FlavorofKylo for the encouragement and interested Breylo convos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Rey Johnson’s birthday and her friends Rose and Gwen were absolutely determined to make it amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose decided to take Rey to a very special auction.  House Sugar, a charitable organization that donated money to women creators, was auctioning off… well, to put it bluntly--men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looped her arm in Rey’s.  “Come on, girlie.  We’re buying you a man tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at Rose and told her the idea was ridiculous.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe two,” Gwen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what purpose?” Rey hissed as they walked into the auction.  “I don’t need a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose turned around and looked at Rey without a word.  Then she busted out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been telling you, Rose, that this is totally illegal--and maybe even immoral,” Rey said.  “What is House Sugar thinking?  It’s fucking prostitution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, relax,” Rose said.  “It’s for chores you want done.  Or if they’re good at computers, they can clean your hard drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen took a seat and snapped her fingers at a tuxedo’d waiter who carried a tray of glasses.  “I’d let them clean my hard drive.  Champagne, my good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose massaged Rey’s shoulders for a minute.  “Live a little, my friend.  It’s for a good cause.  Hux is excited to be auctioned off.  It’s all very fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you buying him, Rose?” Gwen sipped her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose made a face.  “Maybe, but I live with him and I get to see him daily.  I want a new man to do chores for me.”  She looked at the list.  “Ah, here we go.  We have some good candidates here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was a member of the House Sugar board of directors, who approved the fundraisers, and Rey hadn’t seen her so excited about what might ordinarily be a regular, run-of-the-mill auction.  Last year, they’d auctioned off the usual:  tickets to a popular show, a basket of expensive wines, handmade art, a ski vacation, and a trip to the Bahamas.  This year, Rose, along with Gwen, helped recruit a selection of men who would be willing to donate time and talent--and who wouldn’t mind being auctioned off live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat idly, sipping her chilled champagne, only half listening to Rose’s monologue about the men on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until Rose mentioned the Solo twins.  Rey turned to look at Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked, oh-so-casually.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose met her eyes.  “Yeah, really.  Leia put the hammer on those two.  Coercion at its finest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Solo twins were board member Leia Organa’s sons.  Two deliciously hot men Rey had seen helping out at the most recent Sugar events.  It was an awards ceremony and these two tall, dark, and luscious gentlemen were decked out in suits, handing out flowers to the winners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had almost fallen off her kitten heels when she saw them.  She’d dug her elbow into Rose’s side and asked who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose had just smiled.  “Leia’s boys, the Solo twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had stared at them as she walked by.  One of them gazed back and winked audaciously at her.  The other looked her up and down with an unreadable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things at this auction just got interesting with those two on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auction committee gave everyone cardboard paddles with numbers on them to hold up for bidding.  The tables were full of mostly women, though a few men were scattered around. Most of the men were going to be onstage soon, waiting to see who would buy them for a couple of hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house lights went down and two spotlights rose on the stage.  The auctioneer was a small woman wearing bright pink.  She welcomed everyone with a big smile and a lilting voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House Sugar is pleased to have you all here.  We hope we can raise awareness for women creators and some money all at the same time.  For our auction, we have selected the very best gentlemen--all volunteers and good sports--who have donated their time and talents.  Tonight we auction off the handy-men!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women in the audience clapped loudly and cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auctioneer explained the bidding process, while Rey sat on the edge of her seat.  She decided she liked the idea of buying a man (or two, her hind brain whispered) to help her out with something.  Actually, Rose and Gwen were buying him for her as their gift.  Rey was determined to find some use for him.  She had visions of painting cabinets and mulching the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one, the men came out, dressed in outfits that suggested their primary ability.  One wore a tool belt low slung on his jeans.  One had a hardhat and gloves.  Another dressed in a tuxedo and carried a corsage.  Rey watched the proceedings and found herself somewhat uninspired by the parade.  The auctioneer was merely introducing all the participants.  The bidding would come after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose’s husband Hux took the stage in fatigues.  Rose sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” she said.  “He wore those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auctioneer said, “This fellow is from the First Order army.  He is a commander who is good at giving orders and making sure everything is ship-shape.  Ladies, if you need someone to make sure everything runs smoothly at your house, he’s your guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Rose said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Gwen asked.  She had her eye on a man with a guitar and dark hair who boasted songwriting and singing as his main attribute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so sexy like that,” Rose moaned.  “I have to buy him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey burst out laughing.  “Of course you do.  You want everything to be ship-shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose shook her head.  “I really don’t but I love it when he orders…”  She stopped.  “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen slapped the table.  “Get it, Rosie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose blushed peach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The final two men walked out together, both wearing waffle knit shirts, jeans, and big boots.  The Solo twins, tall and muscular, with dark wavy hair.  One wore his hair longer over his ears.  The other let his ears play peek-a-boo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up straighter and stared at the two gorgeous men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These two fine gentlemen are actors,” the auctioneer stated.  “They are offering to act out scenes and read aloud to the fine lady who purchases their services.  They will sword fight for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved into an elegant circling dance with pretend swords.  They flourished and thrust, parried and swirled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen reached over and slowly shut Rey’s mouth, which clearly had been hanging open.  Rey batted at Gwen’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as you can see, they are also quite decorative,” the auctioneer said.  “Use them to entertain guests at your next party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two struck poses, first silly ones, then sexy, finally serious.  Rey was enchanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Them,” she said to Rose and Gwen.  “Them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed.  “You don’t mess around.  You want Kylo and Ben?  Damn, girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen nodded.  “Good taste, Rey.  Useless and pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bidding was fierce, but in the end, Rey walked away with double the pleasure and double the fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How to use them?  Rey almost regretted her decision to buy the services of two men she didn’t really know.  Of course, they’d been vetted by House Sugar and were perfectly reliable.  Their mother had vouched for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d come up to Rey the night of the auction to introduce themselves.  Ben had the shorter hair and talked more than his brother, Kylo.  Kylo watched Rey with an unreadable expression, though he nodded at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had elbowed his brother.  “Say thanks for buying us, bro.  We got a pretty owner.”  He leaned in and whispered to Rey.  “We thought we might end up with Mrs. Brent.”  He indicated an elderly lady who was snoring at her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or our mother,” Kylo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God.” Ben looked around horrified  “Is she here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked around, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo chuckled.  “Nope, just wanted to see if you were paying attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben swatted his brother on the arm.  “Fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey found herself giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised his brows.  “You want to laugh, girlie?  It’s not funny.  She’d have us doing chores from now until Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could make you do chores,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’d be a pleasure,” Kylo said soft and deep.  His voice sent a small thrill down Rey’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him.  “It’d be a shame to waste that voice on mulching the garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s do something else,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s where Rey was stumped.  The boys were due to arrive, looking for something to do, and all she could think of was having them read to her in those peanut butter voices of theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erotica, her naughty mind said.  She imagined the two of them saying dirty words and describing sex acts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all she had thought of for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could read with their shirts off.  Or their pants off.  Or both.  Or nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jumped when a knock sounded on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to see the two men standing there.  Ben held a bouquet of flowers, Kylo a bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo nodded at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, guys,” Rey said softly.  She let them into her apartment and took the flowers and wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took over completely.  Ben chatted easily with Rey while Kylo found a corkscrew and opened the wine.  He located three glasses and poured.  Ben put the flowers in water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey invited them into the living room and perched gingerly on her couch.  She cleared her throat after taking a sip of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about what I’d like you to do,” Rey began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at her, expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you…” she hesitated, feeling ridiculous.  “I don’t know…” she finished lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pamper you?” Ben asked.  “We definitely could be your servants and make sure you’re well taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wine, flowers?” Rey asked.  “I’m in awe, gentlemen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben smiled.  “We’re here to please you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Kylo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glared at him.  “What the hell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked directly at Rey.  “I’m here to make sure you’re a good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey stared at him.  “Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sat closer to Rey and put an arm around her.  “She’s a very good girl, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo leaned back.  “Is that right?  She’d better be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s mouth dropped open.  “Um,” she managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girls get neck rubs.”  Ben put his big hands on Rey’s shoulders and began to rub them.  She bit back a pleasure moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad girls get spanked,” Kylo growled and reached for Rey’s arm.  He tugged her over his lap.  She was so startled that she lay there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rey lifted herself up on her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smacked her a couple of times on the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up between them, face blushing.  “I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rose bought you a birthday treat,” Ben said with a smile.  “She asked for a bonus, which we’re happy to give.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey narrowed her eyes.  “What’s the bonus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, pretty girl.  It’s yours.  We will read to you, if you want us to.  That’s what you told Rose you wanted most.”  Ben took Rey’s hand and pressed his full lips to it.  “But we give great back rubs--or at least I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked offended.  “I do, too.  I also give great spankings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, who the hell wants that?”  Ben let go of Rey’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might,” Kylo said.  He looked expectantly at Rey, who almost laughed out loud.  “Do you?  We can set up a safe word so I don’t take you too far into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that, K.  This is her birthday.  She doesn’t want you to smack her sweet bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never heard of birthday spanks?”  Kylo was indignant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys,” Rey interrupted.  “Can we bottom line this discussion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo raised his brows.  Ben laughed out loud and slapped his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, you can be my bottom any time,” Kylo said.  “I’m up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey and Ben gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up his hands.  “Just a fucking offer, you two vanilla people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m just really confused,” Rey said.  “I thought this transaction didn’t include sexual favors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to,” Ben said.  “But it could.  Rose thought you might like a little something-something.  And we’re willing to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck?” Kylo added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we not use that word?” Ben asked, glaring at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you would prefer something else?” Kylo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say ‘make love,’ I’m going to cry,” Kylo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey put her head in her hands.  “Boys, I didn’t even say yes to any sexual encounter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sexual encounter,” Kylo said.  “Much better than ‘fucking.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up,” Ben said.  “Listen, kitten, what would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like us to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked at the two men, so handsome and eager to please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you could just read to me.  You guys are actors, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both dark heads nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey jumped up and got her Kindle.  “Here’s where I am.  It’s a romance novel.”  She handed it to Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Kylo said.  “I have an idea.”  He strode into the bathroom and looked around.  Then he popped his head back out.  “Let’s run you a bubble bath, set you up in it, and we can read to you while you relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Outside the door, if that’s what you want,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” Rey said.  “That sounds good.”  It actually did sound pleasant to soak in a tub with the glass of wine while someone read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Rey was in the bathroom, taking off her clothes, and slipping into the soothing water.  The boys stood outside the open door out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All set?” one called.  She had no idea who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the reading began.  At first, it was a regular part of the love story between the two main characters, but slowly the story began to drift into more steamy territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark rich voice of a twin read flawlessly, injecting the right tone into the dialogue and descriptions.  Rey quickly got lost in the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sex scene began and the deep chocolate voice grew husky and warm with ripe promise.  Rey slipped deeper into the water and sighed as the characters explored one another with fingers, lips, tongues, and hot trailing kisses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the scene, Rey felt her own cunt throbbing and her clit a little swollen from hearing a man’s luscious voice reading about deep thrusting and exquisite completion.  She almost wanted the boys to leave so she could indulge herself.  On the other hand, they couldn’t see her in the tub. She might be able to… She slipped a finger over her clit for a second and bit back a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reading stopped.  Rey’s own fingers were tucked inside her and her head was thrown back on the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to stare into Kylo’s dark, knowing gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad girl,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up and covered her breasts.  “I’m not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in here getting herself off, Ben.  That’s not right.”  Kylo looked behind him to where his brother was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not,” Rey said indignantly, all thoughts of coming erased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben walked in and grabbed a towel.  “Here you go, kitten.  Dry off and we’ll talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look,” Rey said.  She gave Kylo a long stare and he backed out of the room. Ben turned his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped Rey up and left.  She dried off and put her clothes back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were sitting on the couch, manspread everywhere, thick thighs beckoning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, they were so sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey perched on a chair nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dressed, lovely girl,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Rey said primly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sex?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she glanced between them.  “I don’t know.  It’s not what I…  I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed softly.  “Why’d you have us read the sexy fiction then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bit her lip.  “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like us to just get you off?” Kylo asked.  “We could just do that much.  Hell, I’m good at it. I can do it.”  He got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben said, “Oh, you’re too rough, K.  She’s looking like a deer in the headlights.  She’s going to bolt if you start sucking and nosing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… suck and nose,” Kylo said, clearly affronted. “What’s your plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood up and approached Rey.  He fell to his knees in front of her.  “She’s a goddess meant to be worshipped.  Kitten licks for my kitten.”  He reached out his hands to Rey.  “Take my hands.  Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took them.  He pulled her up and bent to kiss her lightly.  “Tell me your safe word, sweetheart.”  He looked expectantly into Rey’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stammered.  “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben quirked his lips.  “In case you don’t like something we do.  Mine is ‘cauliflower.’  Kylo’s is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need one,” Kylo huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben glanced at him.  “Kylo’s is ‘red sword.’  What’s yours going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathtub,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smiled.  Ben laughed out loud.  “Fine,” he said.  “Green for go, yellow to slow down, and bathtub to stop.”  He paused.  “Come to your bedroom with me if you want to try this.  If not, we’ll get going.  No hard feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked around Ben to see Kylo sitting, watching her.  He would be rough, she knew.  She remembered his big paw smacking her bottom.  She might like more of that.  And Ben, he would be sweet and gentle.  She would like that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Current status? Green, yellow, or bathtub?” Kylo asked softly, dangerously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She allowed Ben to pull her to the bedroom.  Kylo followed quietly like a big cat ambling into its den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood next to Rey, one on either side of her, and pulled off her clothes, bit by bit.  She shivered lightly at the idea of being bared to their warm brown eyes.  Deftly, Kylo popped her bra and her nipples hardened.  He gently cupped one in his huge hand, rubbing a hardened nipple against his palm.  Ben knelt and slipped her underwear down her legs.  He nosed the fluff between her legs as he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey heard herself mewl and couldn’t be bothered to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both touched her with gentle fingers, brushing over her skin and up and down her body.  They were learning her contours, soft spots, dimples, and clefts.  Ben murmured sounds of delight when he ran his hands over her.  Rey swayed a little and Kylo caught her.  He pushed her down on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben knelt and Kylo crawled up behind Rey and nestled her against his stomach.  She felt his hard cock under her back.  She started to reach around.  He stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not about me, bad birthday girl,” Kylo growled in her ear.  “This is your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out two big paws and slid them down Rey’s thighs.  He gripped her knees gently and opened them so her knees were flat on the bed.  She became a feast for the taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gasped at being so open.  “I…” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Kylo rumbled behind her.  “It’s your birthday.  We’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood above Rey for a moment to look into her eyes.  “Me first, kitten.”  He dropped to his knees in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey’s only response was a soft gasp.  She could hardly believe that Ben and Kylo would be willing to pleasure her.  She couldn’t believe how much she wanted Ben to touch her.  His obvious desire for her made her feel loved and treasured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben used his thumbs on her gently, to part her folds and feel the wetness there.  He watched her eyes as he bent and slowly licked her top to bottom.  Kylo’s warm hands cupped Rey’s breasts and rolled her nipples.  She leaned further back on his shoulder and arched into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kitten licks.  Tiny nibbles.  Ben was true to his word and pleasured Rey with gentle strokes of his tongue.  Slow, long swipes.  Quick flicks to her swollen clit.  Never quite enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out and tried to grab his head.  Kylo was there, pinning her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, bad girl,” he growled.  “Take your edging.  I bet you didn’t know Ben was a bit of a Dom, who likes to torment his kittens until they beg.  He seems so nice, so vanilla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was close to begging.  She tried scooting up, but Ben laughed and moved away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sweetheart, you have to wait,” he murmured against her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of any discipline,” Kylo said in her ear.  “I promise you won’t sit down for a good week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shivered.  “Let me come,” she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben raised his head and licked his lips.  His mouth glistened with Rey’s juices.  “Status, my kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey tried to move.  Kylo held her.  “Green, you fucker,” she shouted. “Let me come!  Goddamnit.”  She kicked out a leg but Kylo wrestled her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch places, bro.  I’ll finish her off,” Kylo said.  “She’s a fucking little hellcat.”  He gave her a swat on her leg again.  “Aren’t you, bad girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben took that moment to bury his face between Rey’s legs again and suck her fully into his mouth.  He suckled and Rey cried out as the intense pleasure built again.  Her impending orgasm rose higher and higher while she bucked against Kylo’s grip.  She was almost there, almost, another suck or two...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Ben stopped.  “Spank her for swearing at me,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shouted as Kylo flipped her over and applied his hand to her backside.  She dug her nails into his leg, but he ignored her.  She bucked over his legs and tried to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Status?” Kylo asked with his palm raised.  “Use your safe word if you need it.  I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey gritted her teeth.  Her bottom was warm and tingly.  Her cunt was throbbing with need.  “Fucking green, you asshole.”  She slammed her elbow into Kylo’s ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” he grunted and smacked her ass again.  She howled and kicked, but he didn’t let up.  The stinging smacks rained down thick and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making Rey’s bottom a nice shade of red, Kylo lifted her off his lap and dumped her face first into the mattress.  Before she could move, he opened her legs from behind and pushed his face in between them.  His nose was nestled in her folds and his tongue found her clit.  He licked it with the flat of his tongue until Rey beat her fists on the bed and came with a wail.  She jerked upward with the spasms and immediately felt four strong hands holding her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo sought Rey’s clit again, though she was sensitive.  He teased very gently with the tip of his tongue until she could take his flicks.  He rolled her over and ate her out fully, no kitten licks, no teasing, just full, open-mouthed licks and sucks--and yes, he nosed her as well--until an intense wave of pleasure rolled over her a second time, leaving her limp and weak.  She slept in their warm embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back to herself, she was cuddled between them, listening to one’s heartbeat and feeling the other one stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good, kitten,” Ben whispered behind her.  “You did so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took it nicely,” Kylo rumbled.  She was on his chest.   He smelled amazing to Rey, like clean laundry and warm man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey raised her head to look into Kylo’s direct gaze.  “Um?”  She couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” Kylo whispered.  “My bad girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled her thanks, took Kylo’s large hand, and turned his palm toward her.  She traced his long, thick fingers and twined them with her own smaller ones.  Ben offered his hand for inspection from behind Rey’s back.  His palm was a bit softer than Kylo’s but his fingers were equally long.  Rey held his hand in hers and kissed his fingertips one by one.  She enjoyed his slight gasp as she nipped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should have felt weird or out of place naked between them, when they still had clothes on.  But she couldn’t summon the energy to care.  Her body thrummed with pleasure and she felt relaxed and at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to me,” she murmured, sucking one of Kylo’s fingers into her mouth.  He hissed as she drew it in and out gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben chuckled behind her and kissed her shoulder.  “Yes,” he said, nuzzling her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took Kylo’s finger out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel pretty good,” Rey admitted, looking at Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” he said, drawing in a deep breath.  “So glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put one big hand on the side of her face and leaned down.  His lips were soft and full on hers.  He teased her mouth open with his tongue and she tasted some of herself on him.  She mewled into him and opened her mouth farther to press her tongue fully inside the richness of his mouth.  He tangled his tongue with hers and they kissed long and luxuriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey became aware of Ben’s hands behind her, rubbing her back and shoulders, slowly, easing out tension.  He ran his hands down to her bottom to caress away any remaining sting.  She stopped kissing Kylo when Ben’s big hands held the cheeks of her bottom open.  She sucked in a breath.  Ben’s tongue found her and twirled around the small opening.  He pressed a finger inside so gently, not too far, just enough to tease a moan out of Rey.  She didn’t think she would ever like such a thing--or allow a man to do that to her.  But she didn’t stop Ben.  She breathed out a small moan of desire for this new sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo pulled her back in for kisses as Ben explored her with gentle kitten licks and small movements of his finger.  Kylo murmured against her lips, calling her naughty and asking her if she needed him.  He stoked down her stomach and slowly descended to find her clit.  He circled it, while Ben continued his licks.  Rey’s breath hitched with the swirl of sensation.  Kylo’s teeth nipped her ear and neck while his fingers and Ben’s tongue did wicked things to her body.  She arched back and came again with a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s three,” Kylo whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, kitten,” Ben muttered in Rey’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bathtub,” Rey gasped when she stopped quivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sweetheart,” Ben said.  “We’re here.  We can take a break.”  He had moved up behind her again and she was pressed tightly between both boys, wrapped up warmly in their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see you,” she said softly into Kylo’s hair.  “I want to touch you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey ran her hands through his thick waves.  He purred under her fingers and ended with a roar.  She felt Ben roll away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo stood as well.  Rey scooted up on the bed, feeling the lingering soreness in her bottom and swollen cunt as she settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled off their clothes slowly.   It wasn’t a strip tease.  It was an unveiling of smooth, velvet skin dusted with moles and some freckles.  Muscles rippled as they both unhooked their belts and pulled them out of well-worn jeans.  Rey saw Ben’s broad back as he sat to unlace his boots.  She resisted the urge to press her breasts against him.  Kylo had joined Ben and was removing his boots as well.  His long hair brushed his wide shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both stood up to pull their pants and black underwear down.  Two peachy round asses came into Rey’s view and she bit back a moan as the men tossed their pants aside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked over his shoulder.  “Which one of us would you like to see first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same time,” Rey said.  “Oh, same time.” She crawled forward and stood on the bed.  She touched their backs, one with each hand,  smoothing the warm skin.   They waited while she slipped her hands down to touch Ben’s tight ass first, then Kylo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice,” Rey breathed.  “So nice.  Please turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men turned in unison.  Rey’s eyes traveled from their handsome faces down broad shoulders to their finely sculpted pecs and further down to tight bellies.  And then to the nest of hair, identical, wiry black.  Their dicks were big, broad-tipped, beginning to stand at attention. Kylo’s dick bumped his belly.  Ben’s grew thicker while Rey watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben touched his dick with one hand.  “I’ll put this inside you, if you want me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see, bad girl?” Kylo growled.  “I’m going to rail the shit out of you with it.  But first you have to suck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey needed no more encouragement.  She scrambled down and knelt in front of Kylo.  She took him in her mouth and licked him like he was her favorite treat.  She felt Ben behind her.  He stroked her hair.  His insistent dick touched the back of her head.  She turned herself around and sucked him in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey licked them back and forth, sometimes sucking one completely in her mouth, sometimes gently teasing the tip.  They both dug hands in her hair.   Kylo pulled it.   Rey’s head went back a little and he pushed his dick in her mouth himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck it good, bad girl,” he said.  “Next I’m going to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten,” Ben gasped.  “Touch me.  Touch my balls.”  He had his head thrown back and his stance wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey took Kylo’s dick and cupped Ben’s balls while he fisted himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she stopped and popped Kylo out of her mouth.  “On the bed,” she ordered.  “On your backs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” she said and snapped her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both crawled on the bed and lay on their backs.  Rey hovered over them on her knees.  She stroked Ben first with her hands.  She felt the long, solid muscles in his chest and arms.  She kissed his nipples and watched his dick bounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo smacked her bottom, hard.  She jumped slightly but ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn,” he stated, roughly.  He made a grab for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” she said.  She held up her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She concentrated on Ben’s sweet dick, working him in and out of her mouth, cupping him, running her hands over his body.  She drew soft groans from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo rolled over and pulled her off of his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough for him.  My fucking turn,” he said.  He had rolled a condom on himself.  “Get your ass up here and let me fuck you.”  He smacked her bottom again and helped her get on top of him.  She lowered herself on his cock, slowly, just to torment him.  He raised his hips and pushed her down until she was full, almost too full, of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the lead and rose up and down on Kylo’s cock, forcing low groans from him.  Ben rolled over toward them and put his hand between Rey’s legs.  He found her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she swatted him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Status?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want him to come,” Rey said.  “I want to watch him.  Then you.”  Rey made eye contact with Ben, who nodded eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say no, kitten,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped her hands up and down Kylo’s chest and worked him.  He watched her with hot eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad girl,” he grunted.  “Bad, bad girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better hurry the fuck up, K.  I’m ready,” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking rush me,” Kylo shouted.  He pushed Rey over and she nearly squashed Ben.  He held out his arms and Rey climbed on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo grabbed Rey’s hips with strong hands and pulled her up to her knees.  With one hand between her shoulder blades, he urged her downward, face down on Ben’s chest.  Then he opened her with a thumb and rammed himself into her from behind.   Rey moaned as he filled her.  She wrapped her arms and legs around Ben and held on as Kylo thrust inside her repeatedly.  Ben murmured against Rey’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good kitten, let me help you come again.  Let me touch you.”  He wiggled downward quickly and pressed his mouth against her clit.  He teased as Kylo moved in and out of Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t think. She couldn’t stop. She could barely breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s hips bounced off her bottom hard and she heard his shout.  He pushed into her once or twice.  Rey felt Ben’s soft tongue still lapping at her clit, but the sensation of Kylo’s thrusts was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo rolled off Rey and lay back, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved away from Ben and fell on her back.  She called his name and opened her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled a condom on himself and positioned himself between Rey’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come on my cock?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done,” Rey said.  “I have nothing left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong,” Kylo said.  “Sit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey raised up on her elbows.  Kylo slid underneath her so she lay between his legs again.  He brushed a hand between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not wet enough, bro,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all ready,” Ben protested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough shit,” Kylo said.  “Rey’s not.  You’ll hurt her.  Let’s get her wet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled the condom off himself, moved down between Rey’s legs, and licked her again with long full swirls designed to make her wetter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Kylo said.  He scooted shoulder to shoulder with his brother, and they both looked at Rey and then at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up on one elbow.  “Boys..,” she began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s widen her out,” Ben said.  “Status, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… widen?”  Rey wasn’t sure what that meant.  “I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna go down on you together,” Kylo said.  “I promise you’ll like it.  You’re our divine treat.  Let us show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey looked at the two of them watching her expectantly, ready to please her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can,” she said breathlessly.  Her traitorous clit throbbed at the thought of two tongues...dipping in and out, teasing and tasting.  She bit back a small groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to try anyway, just for fun?” asked Ben with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suspected he already knew her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green,” she whispered lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben placed one hand on Rey’s thigh and nudged it open further.  Kylo clamped down on her other thigh and did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had never been so open to a man--or men--before.  She had always tried to stay a little closed up in case the person didn’t really like her taste or smell--or didn’t really want to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Ben stated.  “Look, our delicious girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo blew a warm stream of breath on Rey’s core.  She shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad girl tastes so good,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they began.  First, Ben’s soft tongue tested Rey’s clit, lightly, so very lightly.  She sucked in a breath.  Then Kylo came behind with a gentle swirl that ended circling the small bud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey had never heard herself make such a noise before.  She was fully satisfied from the previous orgasms but she couldn’t deny the rising desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were holding her down gently, firmly.  They were in control.  She was there to be pleasured and pampered.  She was there to feel, to find that place of complete surrender to desire and fulfillment.  They were there to provide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traded sucks and licks.  Kylo introduced two long fingers into her cunt and Rey’s head rolled back on the bed.  She cried out as he found a spot of pleasure inside her to stroke.  The gentle, double-time licks continued faster.  Rey felt the flush rise higher, the desire increase, the momentum of her orgasm gathering.  If they didn’t allow her to come, she might perish on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to…” she panted.  “I need to…  Please, please, let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dug one hand in Ben’s shorter hair and the other pulled on Kylo’s longer waves.  She fisted their hair and pulled as the sensation built.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben slipped a finger downward and into her small puckered hole.  Just a little ways in.  Not too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey screamed out loud.  It was a full-throated cry.  She came off the bed and cried her pleasure out into the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They surrounded her, holding her in their warm arms, cooing at her.  Ben stroked her hair, Kylo her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey reached for Ben almost in tears.  “I didn’t come on your cock,” she said.  “I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised up above her and nudged himself at her entrance.  “You will.  It’ll be a soft sweet orgasm.”  He pushed into her slowly.  She moaned at the feeling of being filled again so soon after her release.  It was the sweetest feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo found her clit again with one finger and as Ben thrust long and slow, Kylo circled and teased until, unbelievably, Rey came with Ben buried deep inside her.  It was an entirely different orgasm--a warm, deeply satisfying feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben fucked her slowly through her orgasm and she felt his desire ramp up.  He came hard in her arms, saying her name, calling her kitten over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slept in a heap of tangled arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey woke to find Ben watching her sleep.  She smiled at him.  He leaned over and kissed her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more,” she whispered.  “I’m finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and touched her lips with his finger.  “For today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s arm wrapped around Rey’s waist and he snuggled up behind her.  “Such a bad girl,” he murmured.  “Needs us to teach her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Rey woke up and looked at the two snoring giraffes in her bed.  She couldn’t believe what she had done.  She blushed just thinking about it.  Two big, amazing men who wanted to touch her, to please her, and to make her feel like a goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins bounded out of bed, got dressed and argued good-naturedly with each other while Rey watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she began.  Then she floundered when two sets of amber eyes gazed at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ben said.  “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your freckles pop out when you blush, sweetheart,” Kylo said.  He touched her chin and leaned down for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll come back and see you again,” Ben said.  “Won’t we?”  He nudged his brother.  “My turn.”  Then he leaned in and kissed Rey, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, about that,” Rey said.  “I can’t date you both.  That’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there someone else?” Kylo frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Rey said.  “But this is a one-time thing.  For my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben and Kylo exchanged looks.  “I enjoyed myself,” Ben said.  “We should do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kylo agreed.  “Soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Rey looked at  them both.  “I should date one person, not two.  That’s not right.  Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stepped forward and looked Rey in the eye.  “So which one of you would you choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you like better?” Kylo rumbled dangerously.  “Him or me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Ben said.  “I didn’t spank her.  I’m the nice guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo looked incredulous.  “You edged her like the good little fucking Dom you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little?  Who are you calling little, motherfucker?  I’m older than you.”  Ben glared at Kylo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve strayed from the point,” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who will it be?” Ben asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make a choice and forever hold your peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey bit her lip.  Ben was sweet and talkative--with an underlying core of steel.  He was a charmer.  Kylo was brooding and tough--a full-on alpha male without the candy coating.  He didn’t need one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo’s lips quirked up.  Ben started to chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew--and so did they--that she would never be able to choose between them.  They were both her type of man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood between them and they sandwiched her, arms wound around each other--and  her.   They pressed themselves tightly together as one.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>